The sparkly vampires are getting ready to fight!
by TheGodlikeOne
Summary: In the previous part the vampires were coming fast but robot chuck was to save the day


last time in robot chuck! (Found out about spell check! so sorry mean people who say mean things.)

chuck beats the bad vampires and saves the day.

The big fishhook ships went away as they all thought the vampires were dead. Chuck just didn't have a feeling that was good about the whole thing though. why did the sparkly vampires attack? why did they join forces with the squid men.

All the apple juice went away and the people fell asleep. It was Crack Crack Crack the sound of sticks being broke. "What was that?" chuck said as his eyes opened slowly after saying what was that. "Who is there?" he said again but no one answered.

Pulled grabbed his bullet gun and aimed at the door. "Show yourself!" he said loudly. the man came in and smiled and shown his teeth to chuck who was still sitting there with the bullet gun pointed at him and he just smiled cause he knew chuck wouldnt fire because he was the commander. "Sir!" chuck said as he stood up. "Chuck"

"The sparkly vampires are up to no good in city land. Somewhere near the second alien vs predator took place." Chuck stopped for a moment "But thats a warzone!" he said back to him. "Well chuck thats where the sparkly man went with the wierd girl." chuck looked in front of himself in the mirrow and checked his teeth. "I broke one in the last fight." he said. the commander looked at him and chuck looked back until the commander pulled out a bottle. "Tooth cream" he said. Chuck asked "What is that?" and the commander repeated the words tooth cream. "What does it do." chuck said.

"It regrows teeth." he said to chuck. "But teeth dont regrow after the second set of teeth grow in they dont come back!" he said but then he said "Its made from shark mouths as they regrow their teeth." he said but he said back and said "Oh! it makes sense now cause sharks teeth regrow i seen that on sharkweek it was cool and a cool show cause sharks jump out of the water and bite people." he said "yeah shark week is cool and i like to watch it too."

They left ways and chuck went to the city town where the aliens and predators were fighting eachother because they werent nice to eachother and the one aliens guys look like the squid guys so they dont like eachother also. "Guys" chuck said "we cant fight like this cause we have people that are to be saved and we cant kill us things cause we must stick together and not kill ourselves!" he yelled. "we have to find the evil sparkly vampires cause they are bad people who kill good people cause they want to be bad!" chuck said before raising the bullet gun and pointing at the aliens and predators and squid guys.

They all smiled at chuck and began to work together and the fishhook ships came back but the sparkly vampires had brought in giant robot men that shot rockets from their hands and missiles from their toes. they breathed fire and burnt all the squid guys and then ate them like they were marshmellows.

"hahaha" the big first man said. "hahha too" said the other but the first man saw chuck there pointing his bullet gun and began to fire rockets at him. The alien guys shot acid and used their little toung mouth things to catch the rockets before they hit chuck. The evil bad sparkly man sat and watched.

The aliens and predators were all dieing fast as the big robots were evil and dieing everyone around them. "Oh no!" chuck said as he looked in front of himself and leaned down to a man laying in blood that was all from his own body. "Help me chuck" he said before he died and chuck shown a tear as he picked up his gun and fired back at the robots. At first he wasnt doing any damage until he remembered the one startrek movie were the bald captain told the other ships to all fire their laser beams and missiles at one spot on the borg ship and it blow up from that even though the white guy said it wasnt important. Bald captain was the best cool guy and chuck thought to himself. "Where to shoot." so he did and the predators and aliens all fired their guns at the same spot chuck fired.

BOOM the robots fell and died. "HAHA we win!" yelled all of the people.

"No you dont win" said the bad vampire guy. "I will kill you now" he said as chuck didnt give him a chance to keep talking. "Take this!" chuck said as he thrown his fist at the vampire. His hands were like blurs as the time slowed down and they both fired guns at eachother. Chuck still had his matrix like long black coat and he had more guns in them to fight with. Bam BAM BAM was the sound of explosions from the battle.

Chuck finally punched the sparkly man in the face revealing his teeth. "Those were the teeth the commanders father had!" the vampire smiled big, "Yeah i was the guy who killed him!" chuck was mad and grabbed him by the vampire teeth and pulled them out and blood went everywhere. "OWW" yelled the sparkly guy and chuck said to him "You should learn to repect those people who are people that didnt do anything to you and they wouldnt hurt you but you hurt them so they are unhappy and dont like you." the sparkly looked at the front of chuck and said finish this. Chuck went to pull the trigger but nothing happened. The sparkly laughed and jumped at chuck but BWAM! and the sparkly fell dead. "Tricked you guy, I had another bullet haha" and the sun set on the mountains as chuck and his new girlfriend sat back and was happy.

With the sparklys dead there was more people to kill. bad monkey guys and the evil dragon but those people havent came yet but chuck knew it would happen eventually.

Chuck went on the fishhook and then the battle galaxy space ship and flied around the stars looking at cool stuff like space fish and stuff.

After chuck went to sleep

the computer was saying "Warning!" chuck woke up and said to himself "Here we go again!"


End file.
